


No one, Anyone, Everyone

by Eliyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: The war is over, the cursed seals are gone, and if, in the midst of the celebration party crowd, these two decide to get frisky, who's going to know?





	No one, Anyone, Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiaRoseKuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/gifts).

> I ended up using the prompt sentence as more of a guide to who and under what circumstances this smut happens with, and it was: "Dead men tell no tales... or so the story goes."
> 
> However, hopefully I did the requested kink justice, which was "exhibitionism".

After the war, they figured out how to remove the cursed seals from the Hyuuga and ROOT. 

After the seals were removed, there was, naturally, a _huge_ party.

Neji and Sai found each other in a crowd of dancing celebrants, and locked together like two magnets. Neji clung, and Sai melted into him. 

They did not so much dance as make out while in motion, mouths and bodies sliding together, interspersed with licks and nips. Their hands roved over one another until Sai's hands found grips in Neji's long, silky hair, and Neji's came to rest on Sai's pert butt cheeks. 

They were _free_. They were young and free and _alive_, against all hope or logic -- so when Sai deepened the kiss, Neji groaned appreciatively and pulled him closer to shamelessly grind against him, surrounded by the crowd.

Sai pulled away from the kiss, a wicked curl to his lips he'd picked up who-knew-where. 

"Right here?" he asked, leaning forward to breathe the question against Neji's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth to nibble.

Neji's breath hitched and his grip on Sai tightened momentarily. Then the words made it past the lust, and he made an impatient noise.

"'Shinobi know there is no such thing as _completely unobserved_'," he said, quoting a Hyuuga axiom, "'and so should behave always as they would under watching eyes.'" Regretfully, he took his hands off Sai's frankly _fantastic_ ass to start working on his belt. 

"Hmm, does that mean all Hyuuga are exhibitionists?" Sai asked, beginning to trail his lips down Neji's throat as he slipped his hands down his chest to likewise untie Neji's belt. 

"Sometimes I wonder." Even as distracted as he was by what Sai was doing, Neji managed to open the complicated closure -- but only got that far before Sai stuck a hand in his pants. He gasped and didn't totally stifle the writhe of pleasure as that skilled hand stroked down his cock and reached his balls. After all, they were supposed to be dancing.

As the mouth latched on his throat started working on a mean hickey, Neji added, "Everyone underage is too far away to see us without using a jutsu. Anyone else takes their chances." 

He leaned against Sai, making the now-open flaps of his shirt disguise the motion as he pulled Sai's cock free from his pants. Sai _bit_ him, the slightest of tremors in his next inhale, and Neji pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Okay?" He tapped his fingers against Sai's belly in the pattern that meant 'can you continue mission?' at the same time he spoke. 

Sai nodded against his neck, shuffling closer. "Good," he said lightly, watching closely while Neji licked his hand. "We wouldn't want to anger Nara-san by corrupting children. Again."

"He's busy," Neji said meaningfully. "Also, if you want to talk about other men while you're in my arms, we should discuss it, first."

"Ah, so he's busy with a _man_," Sai teased, withdrawing his hand -- and what it held. Neji lined up their cocks, wrapping them in his hand and rolling his hips… though not _much_, since Sai was once again fondling his balls. Neji gave him a _Look_ but Sai smilingly continued the caresses, earning a fond sigh and a wet kiss before he relented.

An arm pumping was more noticeable than a couple moving their hips together who _happened_ to have a hand -- or two -- between them. 

Sai hitched his hips, fucking up into Neji's hold.

"Remember when you came in your pants and had to walk home under a henge to hide the wet spot?" he asked conversationally.

Spots of pink appeared on Neji's cheeks, his groan not quite covering the distant bark of Inuzuka Tsume's laughter. He bent his neck to capture Sai's mouth, sucking in his tongue. This most enjoyable way of making him _stop talking_ was diverting in and of itself, and they both became reabsorbed in kissing, sliding their cocks together in Neji's increasingly slippery grip. 

Neji wriggled a hand up under Sai's shirt to palm the smooth muscles of his back, not pushing it up half as far as the crop top he used to wear when they were seventeen. He mourned it's loss, truly. Sai's mouth migrated back to Neji's neck, taking his time to make a love bite to mirror the mark on the other side.

By now they were both regulating their breathing, at odds with the faster rhythm of their hips, both steadily closer to peaking.

Of course, that was when some asshole changed the music to a slow song.

Sai huffed in displeasure before draping himself over Neji, sending them into a sway. Neji squeezed their cocks a few more times but it was too late: they had both instinctively changed pace to blend in, and orgasm was out of reach for now. Only his hand still under Sai's shirt let him feel the minute shudder that went down his back. 

Sai slipped his hand between them to cup it over the heads of their cocks, almost demure except how he moved it in a slow circle. Neji pressed a kiss to his jaw and pretended there wasn't pre-cum dripping from his fingers.

"The byakugan let's you see who has noticed us, doesn't it?" Sai murmured. "Without even turning your head."

"If they give away that they've noticed, yes," Neji conceded. 

"So… if they're _blatantly watching_, then." He nuzzled the shell of Neji's ear, then continued with, "Meanwhile, I don't have your vision. There could be no one watching at all. We could be _getting away_ with doing this in a crowd of _shinobi_."

"Unlikely," Neji murmured back even as his skin prickled at the words. 

"True. But, as you point out, shinobi would only reveal they had noticed if they wanted to. _Anyone_ could be watching without even your byakugan being able to tell for sure. Or, _everyone could be watching_, knowing _exactly_ what we're doing." 

Sai's breath was nearly as hot as the words he spoke, and his timing was _impeccable_. The slow song ended and a much faster beat started up. Neji drove his cock up into his fist alongside Sai's more sinuous hip rolls, thrusting six, seven times before an orgasm rushed through him that nearly buckled his knees and left every nerve ending buzzing, as Sai gasped quietly and pulsed hot cum over their joined hands and cocks to drip, with Neji's, to the dusty ground.

Neji nuzzled against Sai's mouth as they came down.

Then Sai asked, "Do you think anyone would mind if I got on my knees and licked you clean right now?" and Neji kissed him hard just before an Akimichi-sized shirt was flung over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the ROOT seals went away when Danzou died but shh this is an AU.


End file.
